bunsenisabeastfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Interest
Love Interest is the sixth episode in The Adventures of Amanda Killman. It first premiered on April 17, 2017. Plot When Jeffery finds out that Janet Johnson's Dad works at a bank, he does some convincing to allow him and Janet to go out on a date. He is successful, but Amanda tries to steal all the food from the table since she is hungry. Sypnosis The episode starts off when Jeffery is joining Mikey and Sophie while they go on errands. They stop at a bank near their house, and Sophie says she needs to make a deposit for a check she has. They enter the bank, and Jeffery reconizes Janet Johnson's dad working at the front desk. The family goes to a machine to deposit their check, but just when they're about to exit, Jeffery asks if he can stay a little longer. Mikey and Sophie say yes, but he would have to walk home which would take 5 minutes. Jeffery says he is ok with that, so the parents leave. Immediately, Jeffery runs to the desk to at first just ask how's it going, and Janet Johnson's dad says to get lost and that he's busy. Suddenly, Jeffery just blurts out that he wants to go out on a date with his daughter, and Janet Johnson's dad screams at him saying that he will never go out on a date with his daughter. Then Jeffery gets an idea. He constantly annoys Janet Johnson's dad by doing all sorts of different things. After a few seconds, he finally screams at Jeffery saying that was the last straw, and to stop doing those annoying things. Jeffery explains that he will stop doing it if he would allow Janet Johnson to go out on a date with him. Janet Johnson's dad responds saying yes and to leave the bank still angry. Jeffery does so, and walks home. Once Jeffery is home, Mikey and Sophie have already prepared lunch for him and for Lizzi, who is already at the table eating. Mikey and Sophie tell him to sit down and eat lunch with them, so he does. After waiting a little bit, Jeffery finally tells Mikey and Sophie that he got a date with Janet Johnson, and Lizzi teases him about it. They tell her to stop, and Sophie says that's wonderful for him. Mikey then flashbacks to how he got his first date with Sophie in Muckledunk, until Jeffery interrupts. He asks how to act towards girls on a date. Mikey pretty much explains what he did when he went on his first date with Sophie. Jeffery then gets a text from Janet, which reads "Wow, I never thought my dad would let us go on a date. Meet you at the Muckledunk Restaurant at 6:00 P.M.!". Jeffery says thanks for the advice, and that he had to get ready. At 5:45 P.M., Jeffery is all ready for his date, but Mikey and Sophie say they can't drive him. Jeffery gets an idea, and asks if he could use Mikey's cherry-red Wombat 250 that he got from the tooth fairy. Mikey says ok, and to look in the garage for it. Jeffery finds it, and rides all the way to the Muckledunk Restaurant. Once he's there, he sees Janet waiting for him on the sidewalk. The two say "hi" to each other, and they enter the restaurant. They sit at a table, and they order some food. Janet asks how he got her dad to let us go on a date. Jeffery just responds that it's a long story, so she just goes with it. Then we see Amanda in the ceiling, looking through a little hole to see Jeffery and Janet. Amanda talks to herself saying that she wants their food. First, she takes a rope and lassos some food out of Jeffery's hand. Next, she throws a dart at a piece of bread in Janet's hand, then Janet sees Amanda through the little hole. Janet says that she knew Amanda was in there, and that she could come out. Amanda comes out of an air vent, all dusty. She says "It is I, Amanda, here to foil your plans.". Then she starts taking all of Janet's food and her money. Jeffery stands up to Amanda, and punches her all the way out of the restaurant, and all the stuff Amanda stole slips out of her hands. Janet started swooning over Jeffery for his bravery, and that ended the episode. Trivia * The title of this episode is a pun on the bank word "interest" which means "money paid regularly at a particular rate for the use of money lent, or for delaying the repayment of a debt.". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jeffery